


Another SeHo ABO Smut

by stubbornrhino



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Junmyeon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and other filthy things, i dont know what else to tag, praise kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: They fuck.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Another SeHo ABO Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. Unbetad. Read at your own risk.

"Sehunnie, I am….home…"

Junmyeon's senses took a second longer to catch up with the intense scent permeating their home and his words trailed off into a whimper as his body reacted before his brain could.

The pastel pink tote bag filled with groceries slipped from his fingers and some fruits rolled out of the bag and on the floor. But Junmyeon didn't care about that. He had bigger problems to deal with right now like his pants getting wet with slick and his body going into a pseudo heat. He squeezed his thighs together, tighter to make it stop, his sweaty hands clutching the fabric of the pants, but he could already feel the slick dribbling down his thighs.

He dropped on his knees among the scattered groceries, gasping, his hands trembling but somehow holding him up.

It had all been normal when Junmyeon had went out to get ingredients for this new razzleberry pie recipe he had stumbled across on internet the other day.  
  
Now he had come back to his alpha going into rut. His inner bunny writhed with need as it waited for his alpha to come hold him because he was still reeling with the after effects of how fast his body had gone into heat to accommodate his mate's rut.

He tried to take off his t-shirt but his shaky fingers won't co-operate no matter how much he tried. He gave up on the tshirt with a groan and tried to unbutton his pants only to come up with the same result. He banged his forehead on the floor with the need and pain overwhelming him and was soon surrounded by his favourite scent.

Mint and Pine. Sehun was here. His mate was here.

Sehun's wolf had been pacing inside him, restless for hours now. His rut was delayed this time. He really wasn't expecting the way it came unfurling inside of him, his wolf howling, roughly after half an hour of his werebunny had leaving for the supermarket. It left him shocked and he stumbled inside the washroom, taking off his light grey t-shirt. He splashed some cold water on his face and neck, wetting the hair. He shook his head, water droplets flying around and looked at his face in the mirror. His red orbs glared back at him.

The rut wasn't unbearable per se, because really he has been going through it for years so he was used to it but it was intense nonetheless and it took him some time to get himself under control. It was good too because with the primal instincts taking over his rational thinking he didn't know what he would have done with Junmyeon. He took deep breaths, concentrating on the clear water swirling in the white ceramic basin.

Junmyeon and Sehun, their pair was unusual. They belonged to different were-species and that complicated things a little bit. Werewolves were bigger, stronger and usually muscled and hard over all while the werebunnies were small, delicate and oh so soft. It was just a matter of miscalculation and Sehun would crush Junmyeon without intending to. Junmyeon would heal because lycan-v did it's job but Sehun would kill himself before hurting his mate, unintentional or not. So he always took extra care.

Sehun had always been adamant on taking his time with Junmyeon. He had made it a point because Junmyeon was timid, as was a bunny's nature and Sehun was as intense as wolves are supposed to be.

So it was good that he got some time to placate and soothe his wolf before he heard his mate's whimper. His head snapped up, red eyes shining in the mirror and his wolf roared in his chest. A low rumble that was filled with the need to mate, the need to breed, the need to own.

He walked with steady but quick steps because skin-to-skin contact was a desideratum for both of their animal counterparts. He knew Junmyeon was going through the same. His mate needed the same.

What he came across was a small body kneeling down on the floor, his fingers clawing at the wood and whimpering in heat. He inhaled and the peach and chocolate surrounded him, his wolf going wild inside him and his human part struggled for some semblance of control.

As he moved closer, the werebunny made a distressed sound and shrunk on himself. The wolf inside him thumped his forepaws in victory as he saw his mate baring his neck. They were mates but according to the natural hierarchy Sehun was the hunter and Junmyeon was his prey.

Sehun slid down on his knees in front of Junmyeon and carefully, gently gathered him and pulled him up in his arms. Junmyeon's head rolled to the side and Sehun leaned down to sniff the sweet aroma that was just his mate. His nose grazing the pale column of neck. He licked the blue vein at the side of Junmyeon's neck and felt it beat under his tongue. Fluttering, fast but steady. He growled.

Junmyeon couldn't help but moan out loud as Sehun licked his neck and his heart went into overdrive as his pores were bombarded with Sehun. His hands slithered up, up Sehun's bare back, feeling the hard muscles twitch beneath his fingertips. He retraced the path down, down grazing his nails breaking Sehun's smooth skin. The reaction was instantaneous as Sehun latched onto his neck with sharp teeth, not biting down just reminding who he belonged to. He arched in Sehun's grip and pulled him closer clutching the waistband of Sehun's jeans.

He was lurched slightly as Sehun effortlessly ripped his t-shirt in two and bared him for easy access. His hole gushed out more slick at his mate's casual show of strength. Big hands ghosted over his torso making his whole body break into a wave of goosebumps. He shook and swayed with the ferocity of their lust and Sehun's grip tightened around his waist.

"Going to lay you down now, sweetheart. Easy." He nodded and he felt the trajectory of his vision shift from the sofa to the ceiling as he was splayed down on the floor. He felt something wet on low of his back and he shivered. His slick had leaked onto the floor too.

"Tsk tsk." Sehun's hiss made him look at his mate, his dazed emerald eyes meeting fiery red ones. "We don't want to keep wearing dirty clothes now do we, Jun?"  
  
"N-No."

His hands fumbled to obey and unbutton the pants again when Sehun with his speed ripped them off too the buttons popping and hitting the wooden floor with muted clinks. He mewled again as his hard cock was freed from the confines of his pants his insides squeezed some more slick out of his hole.

"You are getting the whole floor dirty, sweetheart." He felt fingers slide under his hips to lift them up on his knees and his legs automatically enveloped around Sehun's waist giving Sehun's fingers enough space to work with. They trailed up his inner thighs and stroked his cock twice, his back arching then moved towards his hole.  
  
"Fuck." Sehun whispered as his fingers got slippery in mere seconds. Junmyeon was so wet and all for him. Just for him. His wolf made a rough sound of approval. He smirked. Without any warning he slipped three fingers inside Junmyeon and his mate came. Mouth open in a silent scream and the red, straining cock spurting thick white ropes of cum. He watched as the emerald eyes blazed and then became cloudy post orgasm. He pulled his fingers out and scooped some of the gushing slick. Then he slathered some of it on Junmyeon's pink lips. "How do you taste, Jun?"

His cock leaked some precum as he saw the werebunny licking his own slick and humming. "I taste good."

He slapped the inside of Junmyeon’s thigh abruptly making the werebunny flinch, the plump milky pale skin bouncing with the impact. "No, sweetheart." He slathered some more slick on Junmyeon's lips. He leaned down caging the small body between his elbows that were resting on the floor on either side of his mate and licked at the slick covered lips. "You taste delicious."

He went in without any foreplay and ravaged Junmyeon's mouth who was willing and pliant beneath him. His hips lifted up as his mate moaned in his mouth, small hands touching his pectorals. Till now he had managed to hold himself off somehow but Junmyeon's hands sliding down and cupping his member was his limit. He broke the kiss.

"Clean them up for me?" He asked and Junmyeon nodded eagerly. He let his mate take his hand and and lick his fingers clean by sucking at them for a second or two, tongue lapping around his digits sending. "Good baby. Now... playtime is over."

The fingers were pulled out of Junmyeon's mouth and he was manhandled expertly but with care and he was flipped on his knees, Sehun's palm pressing on his back but lifting his ass up. He allowed Sehun to maneuver him into a position that gave his mate the best access to his leaking hole.

"Ah, Jun, this is going to be fast." Sehun's gruff voice covered the sound of zipper being pulled down.

Junmyeon's body was alive with anticipation and his breath stuttered out of him as he felt Sehun rubbing his cock between his ass cheeks. Getting it all wet with the slick. He heard Sehun mutter a curse and then his insides were invaded in one smooth stroke, to the hilt. Junmyeon moaned as Sehun's cock hit his prostrate and his knees trembled. His rim pulsed and his insides molded itself around his mate's member.

When Sehun said it was going to be fast Junmyeon thought he was ready for it. He really wasn't. His inhaled as Sehun pulled out to the tip and surged in making his knees slide on the slicked up floor. He scrambled to gain stability by pushing his hands on the floor. He didn't need to do much though because his mate engulfed his waist tight in one hand, holding him in place and slapped his ass with the other as he thrust again.

Long, deep, strokes coupled with slaps on his jiggling ass, intermingling pain with pleasure and taking him to highs unimaginable.

It went like that making the werebunny quiver and beg in delirious want. "Please, oh god…" He pushed his ass back looking for more…MORE. He heard the wolf's growl in his mate's and he knew even a slight movement from him will push the animal in Sehun off the edge. So he went still as Sehun covered him with his huge body, hips pistoning in and out of him so fast his body couldn't keep up.

His insides were getting jostled and he wasn't really complaining as the lust built up and up inside him. His knees shook beneath Sehun's and his body went taut as the orgasm came blundering through his body in waves, his eyes rolling only the whites visible, his toes curling and his cells almost disintegrating with the heat and force of it.

Sehun's cock was held in a vice grip as his mate's insides tightened around him and slick spilled out with every thrust, splattering on their bodies and the floor. He moved till he felt his knot swelling. Before it was too late and would hurt his mate he pulled out fully, he watched the way the pink, puffy, fucked out hole tried to keep the knot in and groaned low in his throat.

His mate's small body twitched as he inserted four fingers inside the gaping hole, pressing the spongy spot right away, attacking with incessant and firm pushes. He stroked his cock once, twice, thrice and fondled his knot with his thumb, slight pain coursing through him, exactly what he needed to cross the line. He came all over Junmyeon's lower back and ass. Globs of cum painting the pink skin, his handprints on it with streaks of white.

He pulled his fingers out as he felt the warm, soft, slippery walls go tight around him and slapped the hole twice with his wet fingers making his mate squirt, the rim clenching and unclenching around nothing, clear slick going everywhere, wetting the lower half of his body. His cock twitching to semi-hardness in an instant.

He rubbed his cum into Junmyeon's smooth skin his fingers moving in small circles, marking his mate's body with his scent, satiating the territorial instinct of the animal inside him. He took some of the cum and pushed it inside Junmyeon rubbing it around the walls, his mate's choking sound music to his ears.

"Let's take this to the bedroom, sweetheart." He said leaning down and licking a straight line from Junmyeon's lower back up towards his shoulders. He felt his mate nodding slightly and he bit down lightly on the pale shoulder blade, his teeth digging in but not too deep yet leaving a mark.

-

“Knot me?” Junmyeon begged.

“Not now. Not yet.” Sehun answered holding the shuddering body of his mate in his arms, rubbing soothing circles on the pale torso biting at the supple flesh of his one inner thigh. He was leaving another for his mating mark.

-

Junmyeon was splayed out on the futon Sehun had managed to cover the corner of the bedroom floor with. The bed really wasn’t an option for their rough activities, the floor was sturdier. The wolf was proud of the love bites Sehun had managed to leave all across his mate’s pale body. They were pink and red and shades of purple and they contrasted with Junmyeon’s skin tone so prettily.

Sehun's red eyes flared as he watched his mate's throat muscles move to make room for his cock. He watched, mesmerized, as Junmyeon’s adam’s apple moved and bobbed around his cockhead and the muscles relaxed around his thick length, he could see the faint outline of it. He pulled out and plunged in slowly, grazing every single inch of him on the sinful tongue, the vein on the side of cock pulsed.

After their first few rounds, the edge of the desperation for touch and release was taken off and the animals inside both of them calmed a little, giving them enough room to breathe, to take their time with each other. So they just did that. They took it slow.

Junmyeon moaned around Sehun’s cock, his throat flexing, as his nipples were pinched and pulled tight, making it hurt so, so good. His cock bobbed a little touching his belly and he flinched with the oversensitivity.

He felt fingers stroking his neck and he nodded giving his permission. He was ready. All he could do was inhale though his nose once before Sehun set a punishing pace and fucked his throat raw. The rhythm was unapologetic and rough and Junmyeon like it like that. He liked it too when his voice became hoarse after his throat was thoroughly fucked. His bunny liked it too when he was used and abused as an omega was supposed to be.

His vision started to go dark around the ages as he choked on the knot, tears streaming down his eyes. He felt it swelling up in his throat and he was ready to swallow whatever his mate was ready to give him. But Sehun pulled out suddenly. He whined at the emptiness and his bruised mouth chased the knot but relented immediately as Sehun growled. A second later Sehun came all over his face and he sighed, content.

He looked up at Sehun and lifted his fingers to his face gathering the cum and shoved it in his mouth. Mint and pine and musky and all Sehun.

“So pretty, so pretty.” He heard Sehun mutter, tracing a bite mark he had left around his nipple. His mate leaned over and dipped his fingers between his slick covered, slippery thighs and lubed up his rock hard cock with that, stroking it with firm tugs. It didn’t take long for Junmyeon to come, his body thrashing under Sehun.

“What do you say, sweetheart?”

Junmyeon whispered his voice husky and muffled around his own small, slender fingers. “Thank you, Alpha.”

Sehun leaned down and kissed his abused lips. “Good good, my omega. Mine.” Junmyeon squirmed on the slicked futon with the praise, needing more.

-

The werebunny blubbered incoherently, tears streaming down his cheeks, emerald eyes lost in the torture that his mate was putting him through. It had been hours and Junmyeon’s body was spent but it needed more. More. So much more and how he could take that he didn’t know.

Sehun pressed on Junmyeon’s belly, his palm almost covering the whole stretch of it, red orbs focused. His breath quickened as he felt the movement of his own arm fucking his mate’s insides to oblivion.

“S-Stop pleaaaaase.” Junmyeon screamed as Sehun’s fist pummelled his prostate, reducing the bundle of nerves to nothing and everything to the point his whole being revolved around that one spot, his limbs numb and the opening of his womb snug around the big hand. His pleas fell on deaf ears as Sehun didn’t stop and kept manipulating his insides to his will. “Please, please stop, Se-...” His words were cut off as another wave of rapture overwhelmed his small spasming body. His cock spilling nothing, his body going through another dry orgasm. He was milked dry hours ago but was still hitting orgasms after orgasms. Sehun was an exceptionally skilled lover.

He tried to curl up on himself, get away from his mate but Sehun’s warning grumble held him in place, a victim to the continuous onslaught his body was going through. The dirty, sloppy sounds that Sehun’s arm made due to the copious amounts of slick his hole was leaking turning him on.

Then Sehun stopped. Everything stopped and Junmyeon’s sobs were the only sound in the room.

“No...” He hiccupped through his whispered denial and tried to pull Sehun closer who held both of his wrists in his one hand, grip tight but not tight enough to hurt, sending a clear message: stay still. Then he was picked up and his mate moved so that he was on top this time, Sehun’s hard cock snuggled between his ass cheeks. He moved his hips slicking up the cock and both of them moaned in unison.

“Sehun....Alpha...” Junmyeon’s hips moving in erratic rhythm but movements slow, lethargic driving Sehun to the brink of insanity.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Sehun’s tense voice didn’t break through the haze his omega was in and he smacked his ass. “Jun.” The growl was followed by him holding the wickedly talented hips of his mate, stationary. His mate thumped his tiny fists on his muscled chest. His emerald eyes glowed like a couple of finest gems, the bunny peeking through, longing...aching...

“I want...I want...” He watched Junmyeon’s forehead furrowed looking for whatever it was that he needed, trying to navigate through the fog. “Breed m-me.” The wolf scratched his paw on the surface of his being, approving, encouraging. Sehun resumed the movement of Junmyeon’s hips in circular motion above him.

“Knot me, Alpha. Please.” Junmyeon’s hole left a trail of slick on Sehun’s lower abdomen and he dug his nails on Sehun’s pectorals and abs and wherever he could reach to gain and provide the momentum his hips needed to get the required friction. Small red half moons the size of Junmyeon’s nails dotted Sehun’s entire upper body. “Sehun...put babies in me?”

The question was asked in the most innocent way possible, Junmyeon’s head tilted to the side, his messy hair moving with the movement and his eyes big with his ever present pout in place. It all contrasted with the way he moved over Sehun’s cock with sure but irregular grinds. His mate was pure evil, nefarious. He knew exactly what Sehun needed to hear. Sehun smirked and pulled his bunny down, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. Meanwhile he guided his cock to the lubed hole and pushed in without any delay. Junmyeon’s eyes closed as he sighed in Sehun’s mouth.

“Take whatever you want, Jun.”

And his mate was off doing what he did best, fucking Sehun’s cock like his life depended on it. Sehun licked the slick off his fingers and watched Junmyeon move above him. Taking him all in, to the hilt with each stroke, knees digging in the futon on either side of his hips. Sehun splayed his fingers on Junmyeon’s torso, touching and feeling the ridges and dips and observing the difference between their skin tones. He opened his mouth to take in the thumb that was playing with his lower lip and Junmyeon made a low sound in his throat.

Junmyeon was getting tired though and his pace was dwindling as his knees trembled with exhaustion. Soon after he dropped flat on Sehun and wailed in his neck. “I can’t....do this...” The disappointment of letting down his alpha heavy on his shoulders as his hips stuttered.

“Hey...” Sehun caressed his mate’s upper body, trying to send assurance through the tender contact. “You want babies, sweetheart?” He felt his mate nod and chuckled fondly. “How many, Jun?” His hands fondled Junmyeon’s ass.

“A whole litter.” His mate spoke through his tears. ”Many many. Fill my belly up to the brim.” The words put Sehun in a state of urgency as he flipped them with him on his knees and Junmyeon lying flat on the futon on his back, never pulling out his cock the whole time.

“As you wish, Omega.” With that his wolf that he was keeping at bay for the past few hours, surged through him, taking over and breeding his omega. His hips moved at an animalistic pace trying to pulverize his mate’s insides, changing them, moulding them, rearranging them for his seed as well as their future offspring.

He pulled up Junmyeon’s leg, almost picking his lower half off the futon and bit the inside of the unmarked thigh, breaking the smooth skin, licking blood that tasted of peaches and chocolates and everything sweet like Junmyeon. He watched with satisfaction as Junmyeon’s lips parted in a low scream, his body arched and eyes open but not capable of seeing anything in his body’s current state.

Sehun looked down at his mate’s belly his knot growing inside, a bulge visible. He stroked it, adding another sensation for them and then both of them reached the peak they were striving to get to for hours.

As the knot too inside Junmyeon and his womb opened up, Sehun’s hips moved in small increments, careful as to not hurt his mate. He held Junmyeon’s shaking body tight as the knot settled in the snug opening of the womb and both of them stilled, their bodies fitting together perfectly, heavy grunts erupting from Sehun as he did just what his mate asked. He filled Junmyeon up to the brim and then some, cum and slick spilling out of the stretched, puffy hole.

After some minutes Sehun very, very cautiously turned them on their sides and Junmyeon whimpered as the knot jostled slightly inside him. “Shhh....it’s okay, Jun. I am here.” He whispered in Junmyeon’s sweaty neck, leaving light kisses and holding him closer and through the occasional tremors that ran through the omega’s body. His mate was too far gone so he released his alpha pheromones covering his omega, blanketing him in a combination of safety, adoration and gratitude.

-

After some time when Junmyeon came to he looked down and gasped in wonder. “My tummy....” He stroked his full, swollen belly and felt Sehun’s hot cock stretching him to his limits and the cum sloshing around inside himself with the slightest of his movements, even with his occasional deep breaths.

His hand was dwarfed by his mate’s bigger one and Sehun’s lips found his. Soon the slumber took over both of them, bodies to be stayed tied for hours to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Not but listen...pregnant omega Junmyeon riding alpha Sehun's cock...i think that's a hell yeah!


End file.
